The Space Between
by dtngfan
Summary: The lost conversations and development of Marco and Dylan's relationship following TEOTH. Too much is left unsaid to resist filling in the spaces.
1. Chapter 1

The Space Between

This is a story of the lost conversations and development of Marco and Dylan's relationship after TEOTH (spoilers for TEOTH). There was too much left unseen to resist filling in the spaces.

This is my first fanfiction. It obviously contains slash (where on earth did that word come from, anyways? What I mean is this story is about a gay relationship so obviously has gay content). Also, I don't own Degrassi or its characters. I don't actually think there is any threat of being sued, but I'll say it anyways. Please review.

"You were such a jerk…."

As the words came out of Marco's mouth, a surge of hurt and desire overtook him. He grabbed Dylan and pressed his lips hard against his mouth. As the kiss softened, their mouths opened, the taste was so familiar and like the first taste all over again. Despite his resolve, Marco felt his heart creaking open again, as they sat on Dylan's car in front of the school.

"I wasn't expecting that." Dylan smiled.

Marco smiled back, looked down and blushed, "What? You spend the last two weeks stalking me, sending me cute little e-mails, tempting me into a game of half naked poker, and you think that when you start getting to me, that I'm not going to kiss you the first chance I get?"

"Getting to you, eh? Well, I'm not complaining…" Dylan paused and looked around sheepishly, "But there are a lot of people around…"

"Oh yeah?" Marco looked into Dylan's eyes, "I hadn't really noticed."

Dylan felt his heart skip as Marco leaned in, softly this time, and slowly slid his tongue into Dylan's mouth as the kiss started all over again. By this point, the students hanging out outside the school had begun to notice that the class valedictorian, former school president, was definitely making out with Paige's older hockey star brother, Dylan. Didn't they date a couple of years ago? "I think so", was the general sentiment, but nothing like this had ever happened.

When the two boys reluctantly broke apart, Marco sighed, as he took Dylan's hand. "You really hurt me, Dylan-"

"I know. And I want to make it up to you." Dylan interrupted.

"I know you know. But we still have lots to talk about. My trust is going take some time to build up." The boys held hands in silence for a few minutes.

"Dot? Me, you, coffee, talk?" Dylan proposed, standing up and pulling Marco with him.

"Okay."

Marco and Dylan made their way to the corner table they used to frequent at the gentle beginning of their relationship two years earlier. There was enough privacy at the table to have a real conversation when they were still too shy (in Marco's case) or too nervous that Marco wasn't ready (in Dylan's case) to admit that they wanted to be alone.

They sat down at the table, as Spinner, who was working, walked up to them smiling amusedly at Marco when he noticed his company. "Dylan, my man, what's up? It's been a long time."

"Hey Spinner. Yeah, I was at McGill this year. I considered staying in Montreal for the summer, but somehow, …I don't know, something made me want to come back to Toronto," Dylan moved his eyes from Spinner to look at Marco. Spinner was amused at Dylan's unabashed flirting, and gave Marco an interested smile.

Marco blushed, "Yeah, so Spin, we'd both love a coffee." Marco feebly attempted to get rid of Spinner.

"Comin' right up. It's on the house for making my friend look like that again," Spinner offered to Dylan.

Dylan and Marco smiled as Spinner walked away.

"So I guess the whole making out in front of the school was no big deal after your Shakespearean coming out performance to your dad? …Paige told me." Dylan broached one of the many facets of Marco's life he had missed and been missing over the past year.

Marco laughed, "Yeah, that whole thing was pretty crazy. It was time, Dylan. I couldn't hide anymore. And my dad wasn't catching on. What do they say, desperation is the mother invention?"

Dylan smiled knowingly. He leaned in, listening.

"Actually, Tim was my inspiration. He helped me realize that it was time. When I heard those guys call him a fag, I was so there and ready to stand up and fight. I wanted to help, to be his friend and I don't know…mentor. I was him 2 years before and I was ready to be out and proud and show him how awesome it can be to be gay. And I really believe that, and feel that, ya know." Dylan noticed Marco's infectious enthusiasm and confidence.

"Then he showed up at my house – after his dad kicked him out for coming out to him. He realized that I had made it seem so easy but that I wasn't out to my dad. He called me on it. And…well, he was right. And I was ready."

"And…so…what happened with your dad?" Dylan asked with concern. This was the dad, as Dylan remembered from their first date, who thought Marco listened to Brittany Spears to attract girls, and who would make fun of Marco for failing to score. 'Little did he know', Dylan mused.

"Well, my dad loves me… and he's sad and doesn't really get it. He doesn't want to know about that part of me, whatever that's supposed to mean. But he will,.. because now he knows, and I won't hide anymore."

"Wow." Dylan nodded his head in understanding and admiration.

"Well, Dylan, what about your year? How's Eric?" Marco shot scathingly at him, resentment in his voice.

Dylan looked down, and then right into Marco's eyes. "Marco, I stopped seeing Eric the day you broke up with me. Everything about him reminded me that he wasn't you and of what I had lost. I've dated other guys, I'm definitely not into lying this time, but nothing lasted more than a month and I haven't been with anyone in the last six months. Well, until that kiss of a few minutes ago," Dylan blushed.

"Well, I'm glad it was memorable," Marco flirted.

"And what about Tim?" Dylan asked.

"Ahhh…not a good topic. But yes, I broke up with him before starting this, whatever this is, with you, if that's what you're asking. I still have some apologizing and fixing to do on that front," Marco acknowledged.

The boys sat talking for a little while until Marco realized his parents were expecting him for dinner. "So Marco, tomorrow's Friday night. Do you want to do something?" Dylan said hopefully.

"Sorry babe. Prom tomorrow. Paige, Alex, Ellie, Hazel, and I are all meeting up beforehand for dinner and kind of just going together. But Saturday night, when I'm tired and bleary eyed, I'm all yours."

"It's a date." Dylan agreed, "Prom night, eh?...should be fun". The wheels in Dylan's head began turning.

Dylan drove Marco home. When Marco got out of the car, Dylan jumped out after him and wrapped his arms around him. Marco looked up at Dylan, feeling their bodies against each other again, and sighed in disbelief.

'And we begin again…,' thought Marco as their lips, teeth and tongues danced with the pent up energy of a year of lost time.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm only just figuring out how the fanfiction world works so forgive my lack of tech savviness. Thank you to both the reviewers in the last twelve hours. I'm updating quickly so I can hopefully get some more reviews. If you are reading, please let me know as it is a huge motivator to write more (I have been guilty of reading many stories and not reviewing but I promise to do better now that I'm writing too). Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Top Hats and Red Roses

The adrenaline was coursing through Marco's veins as he awoke the Friday morning of his prom. His body was wired from yesterday's events and his mind hadn't stopped racing – 'Dylan… me… his eyes… his apologies… not needing him, wanting him… the feel of his kiss, his lips, his breath… it has been so long since I've been kissed like that, had kissed someone like that, but I remember his taste as if he never left. And in front of the school! Craziness. Unreal."

He quickly picked up the phone to call Ellie, not caring if he woke her up on their seniors day off. "Hello?" A groggy Ellie picked up the phone.

"Hey Ell."

"Marco? It's 8:30am – what's going on? Or I guess I don't need to ask," Marco figured that the latest gossip would spread quickly, "…making out with Dylan in front of the school? I'm curious enough to wake up for this…so what happened with satan child?"

"You heard? Yeah, I figured news would travel fast. I totally don't know what's going on, Ell. I'm still having a debate in my head - should I ? shouldn't I? should I? shouldn't I? I know he's sorry but I'm not planning to pretend he never cheated on me for his experimental escapades. But the feelings between us, the chemistry, is just so strong. I had forgotten what it felt like to be kissed like that, to be wanted like that….I really just don't know,…. or maybe I do. Ahh!"

"Oh Marco. Despite your angst, I have a big smile for you on my face right now. From what Paige tells me, Dylan is planning not to screw it up this time. And isn't it great when the power shifts? You deserve it." Ellie had seen Marco evolve into the confident, incredibly sexy (if she did say so herself), person that he now was. Even if he questioned, which he should, getting together with Dylan again, he could handle himself.

"Well I guess we have prom tonight to forget about our love woes. You're saving at least several dances for me I hope." Marco knew Ellie missed Craig, and was glad to have a night to hang with his friends without the drama of yesterday.

"You know I will Marco. Love you."

The phone rang as Marco was putting the finishing touches on his outfit. Black tux, burgundy tie, top hat, perfect. "Marco, Paige is on the phone," his mother called out.

"Hey Paige. Before you start, I know you want to know about yesterday too-"

"Don't worry, hun. I have my own source for the details. When I saw Dylan's face, and messed up hair, when he walked in there was no doubt. Alex and I sat him right down, so yeah, we heard."

"Don't take this wrong way, Paige, but there is no official news –"

"Yet… I know, Marco. I also know the look on Dylan's face, so we shall see. In the meantime, I'm calling to say we're on our way to get you. You ready?"

"Can't wait." Marco smiled.

"Marco! The door for you. Come downstairs now! Enough getting ready. I want a picture of you before you go to your prom." His mother yelled excitedly upstairs.

"Coming Ma!" Marco skipped down the stairs.

Marco opened the door, and took a step back. "What!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Instead of Paige, Dylan stood at the door, blue eyes sparkling, dressed in a classy tuxedo with a silver tie, with a single red rose held out to Marco."I heard you didn't have a date…" Dylan grinned widely.

"You're here…" Marco was dumbfounded.

"Guilty as charged." Dylan laughed, remembering Marco's look the first time he had asked him out.

Marco's cheeks turned pink and he smiled a huge smile up at Dylan. "Well, I was hoping to steal Paige and Ellie for at least a few dances,…but I guess we shouldn't let your sexy tuxedo go to waste…"

After getting over the surprise of seeing her son's ex-boyfriend instead of Paige, Marco's mom smiled and got tears in her eyes. Marco's mom could always tell that there was a romantic chemistry between Marco and Dylan – even before she could admit it to herself. When she had asked him two years ago about their relationship, Marco told her that he was gay, but he never really opened up about their relationship. She was his mother, after all, but even so, the two boys never spent time at the Del Rossi house, presumably because Marco's father hadn't yet known about Marco. This was the most open affection she had seen, and she wanted to show Marco that she supported him. If there was going to be another relationship, this time she wanted them both to be part of their family life.

"Eh, Marco…is Paige here? I want to see you before you go to wish you a good- " Marco's dad stopped mid-sentence as he walked downstairs to see his son blushing and holding a red rose, with his athletic, hockey star friend standing beside him in a tuxedo. His wife had told him that they had dated last year but he thought that whole thing was finished now. He wasn't expecting to have to deal with this tonight. "Marco, I,…uh…just…"

Marco looked nervously, but directly, at his dad, "Pa, you remember Dylan?"

"Yes, uh…hockey…" Marco's dad stuttered.

"Yeah. Well, um….I know you know that we dated for a while. Well, and we broke up. But, we're..uh…trying to work things out," Marco looked at Dylan. "I didn't know Dylan was coming tonight, but it, uh, appears that he wants to take me to the prom." Marco looked down, shyly smiling to himself at the situation.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Del Rossi, Mrs. Del Rossi. I'd like to take Marco to the prom, if that's okay. We'll be seeing Paige, Ellie, and everyone there, but I, uh…" Dylan took a deep breath, "thought it would be more fun for Marco if he had a _real_ date." Dylan's words were clear to both of Marco's parents. Marco is gay. He wants to go to the prom with a guy. This guy is a real and actual person, not just an idea. It is as natural to him as breathing. And now, we have to deal.

"Yeah, I do, I mean, I want a real date,…especially this one." Marco bravely flirted with Dylan in front of his parents, "I know you're not used to this yet, dad. But it's me….So we're going to go now."

"Not until I get a picture, you're not," Mrs. Del Rossi smiled widely. "Come on Dylan, let's have a picture with the two of you."Marco sighed with relief, as he felt Dylan's arm wrap comfortably around his shoulder. They smiled as the camera flashed.

"Okay Marco," his dad sighed sadly," I can't think about this right now. But it's your prom and you should go with whoever you want." Marco's dad's eyes were filled with sadness and love as he left the room. Marco's eyes filled up. This was a big deal. Marco could see the hurt, but also the acceptance that was slowly surfacing.

"Hey beautiful," Dylan said as he saw Marco's eyes, "no tears tonight, okay? With your dad,…it's a good start," he reassured as they walked to the car.

'Definitely,' thought Marco. 'This is a good start.'


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews. Really, it is so great to know that someone else is enjoying your writing. You are getting an unusual number of updates in one day, and sadly, I don't think I'll be able to keep up this pace. I have an unusual amount of time today. But hey, three updates in one day isn't bad at all.

The Space Between: Chapter 3 – Letting Go

The music was pumping, sweaty bodies were dancing, moving, some alone, some together. The shawls came off, ties were undone, as the Degrassi graduates abandoned the pretension of the evening, and let go.

Marco and Dylan had shared a bottle of wine at dinner, and Marco was pleasantly tipsy, enjoying the heightened sensations of the laughter, the music, and the mood surrounding him, not to mention the feel of Dylan's athletic body, as he wrapped his arms around Marco from behind, pulling him back for a particularly sexy dance.

Paige looked over with a satisfied, "I told you so" smile on her face. "Marco hun," she leaned over to him, "I knew you couldn't resist my brother. Everyone knows that you belong together."

"Whatever, Paige – I think it's your brother who can't resist me," Marco laughed, looking up at Dylan, whose hands were roaming from Marco's waist.

"Definitely true." Dylan stared into Marco's eyes.

'Woh.' Marco thought as he met the desire evident in Dylan's eyes.

Later in the evening, Marco grabbed Ellie for a slow dance. He hugged her warmly as she smiled at him. "Love you, Ell. Thanks for waking up for me this morning. This is all pretty overwhelming."

"No probs. You know I'm there. Despite your uncertainty, you do look pretty happy. No wait…make that delirious."

"I think that's just the wine talking," Marco mused. "What the hell!" Marco jolted up as he felt a freezing cold wetness on his neck. Before he could turn around, the cold was replaced by hot, warm lips, slowly sucking the spot where the pieced of ice had been. "Ah! Dylan…mmm," Marco sighed, "Are you crazy?"

"You looked hot…thought you might want to cool down. You were dancing with Ellie, the opportunity was just too good to pass up…You have to admit, the cold/hot combo is pretty sexy…" Dylan teased.

"Just the wine, eh?" Ellie laughed as she left Marco leaning against Dylan, "Whatevsky."

As the last song of the night, the slow, driving drawl of _Wicked Game_, began playing, Dylan wrapped his arms around Marco and Marco, lost in the energy of the moment, buried his head in Dylan's neck. Without thinking, Marco began kissing the spot where his lips touched, soft and salty, as Dylan lifted his head slightly to give him more access. "Feels good, Marco", Dylan sighed, "Missed you so much. Your touch." Marco's lips left the now red spot on Dylan's neck, and met Dylan's mouth. The room was dark and hot with kissing couples, hugging couples, the excitement of the night. The couple blended into the background.

"The night isn't over yet, Marco." Dylan whispered, as the music played.

_No I…don't want to fall inlove…_

The dance was over and the group was making their way upstairs to their rented hotel rooms. Paige and Alex wanted their own room, but Ellie, Jimmy, Hazel, and Marco were just planning to crash in the other room. Somehow, he hadn't integrated Dylan into this equation. "Um, Dylan, we were all planning to hang for a bit in one of the hotel rooms, and then just crash. If you wanna come,…" Marco said hesitantly, "but if you don't wanna have the full Prom crashing experience, I'll totally understand" Marco said truthfully.

"Of course I want to be with you. Crashing is great." Dylan smiled.

The group changed out of their too tight fancy clothing in favour of pajama pants and t-shirts. Dylan was talking to Jimmy, as Marco lay on his lap.

"I never really understood what the big deal was – being gay" Jimmy confessed, "people's reactions, well, Spinner's initial reaction, were beyond me. I mean, the dude likes guys. Get over it….The best was when Spinner thought that Marco liked him. You shoulda seen the look on Spinner's face when Marco told him that he wasn't all that!" Jimmy laughed at the memory with Dylan and Marco.

"Yeah," remembered Marco, "I gave him a pretty hard time after that episode. When I told him that just because he was a guy, it didn't mean I was attracted to him, and that well, he just wasn't hot, that was priceless! …Needless to say, we agreed to disagree on that one. But boy, he really came a long way."

Dylan laughed, "Jimmy, I know Spin's not in your good books, but I have to agree with Marco, he did a complete 180 – in fact, it's because of Spinner that Marco and I finally went on a date."

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah – it took Spinner's entirely blatant, not subtle, intervention to push me into action. He told me that Marco liked me a lot. And he told me to ask him out. No minced words. That was all I had to hear. I had to at least try to convince the beautiful brown eyed, shy grade 10 to go on a date with me." Dylan reminisced.

"Dudes, no offense, but that's enough mush for me for tonight. I'm wiped." Jimmy wheeled himself away.

"So sleepy Marco, I have one more surprise for you tonight," Marco's droopy eyes quickly opened expectantly. "Come with me."

Marco and Dylan left the crashing room, as Dylan led Marco two doors down. He pulled the key card out of his pocket and opened the door. "Surprise.." Dylan said proudly.

Marco walked in to a candlelit room with soft music playing, and a king size bed. Most of all, there were no other people in this room. "Dylan, you didn't!" Marco exclaimed in disbelief.

"Of course I did. I mean, crashing with the gang is great and all,…but well,….no pressure…really, but I, um…can't really keep my hands off of you. And um, I don't really want to." Dylan looked down in an uncharacteristic moment of shyness.

"Wow, Dylan. I love this. I'm still so overwhelmed by the intensity of the last 2 days. In case you didn't notice while we were dancing, my resistance is waning," Marco closed the door and took Dylan's hand, walking over to the bed.

Marco leaned in to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm not ready to make love to you yet," Marco gently bit his earlobe, "but there are lots of other things I can imagine doing to you…" Marco said coyly, pushing Dylan gently on to the bed.

As Marco crawled on top of Dylan, hands following mouth, Dylan felt himself drowning under Marco's skilled touch. When their kisses were no longer enough, Marco peeled off Dylan's t-shirt, running his hands, mouth, teeth, tongue, along Dylan's built torso. Dylan pulled Marco up, kissing his neck, taking off his shirt, and soon after, his pants. The two bodies melted together, a chorus of sighs and moans. Marco's body was on fire. Dylan's hands and mouth caressed his body, as Marco let go of a year of resistance.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the amazing reviews. The more detailed the better. I'm always interested in what a reader actually noticed in the story. Here is chapter 4...

Chapter 4: Friends and Lovers 

As Marco walked past the grade 10 lockers on Monday morning, he felt a pang of guilt about the way he'd treated Tim. He was sure he had done the right thing, and was true to himself, but it sucked to lose any friend, especially his only gay guy friend in the school. He went into the computer lab before class, determined to write Tim an e-mail. Whether Tim would respond or not, he had to at least try.

_Hey Tim…I may be the last person you want to hear from, but I had to try. You have every right to be mad at me, and I'llunderstand if you never want to talk to me again, but I'm hoping you will (talk to me again, that is). All I can say to you is that I never expected what has been happening in my life – that Dylan and I would be trying to work things out. That is no excuse for the way I treated you. I know. So the only thing I can tell you is that your friendship means a lot to me. As much as I have been a force in your coming out process, you have been as much of a positive force in my life. I even told Dylan that you were the inspiration I needed to come out to my dad. (I know you probably don't want to hear his name, but I'd rather not pretend that he doesn't exist). Whenever you're ready, if you're ever ready, I'd love to keep hanging out. I really am sorry. Marco_

Click. Marco hit the send button as the bell rang to begin their last week of school.

Later that day, Marco and Ellie were sipping cappuccinos at the Dot, going over their fabulous prom night. "Jimmy had some pretty sweet moves in his chair," Ellie smiled, "And you and Dylan – woh! You two sexy men just heated up the dance floor."

"Yeah, the night was pretty incredible. I never imagined that I would be one of the people making out on the dance floor on prom night but somehow…well, there I was." They both laughed.

"Listen Marco, I gotta get going. Are you hanging out for a while."

"Yeah, I was going to study for my last ever chemistry test here for a bit."

"Okay. Ciao for now."

Ellie left Marco buried in a chemistry problem. He was deep in thought until he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, surprised to see Tim standing beside his table.

"Hey Marco," Tim sighed.

"Tim! Hey…do you wanna sit? I mean I can take a break from studying…or whatever….," Marco stuttered hopefully, "Did you get my e-mail?"

"Yeah….so…alright."

"What?" Marco questioned.

"Alright…friends. That's what you wanted, right? Don't get me wrong, I'm still totally pissed at you. But in the end, what's the point? I lose a potential first boyfriend and my only gay friend. I guess I can deal with losing one…" Tim said reluctantly.

Marco smiled his undeniably sexy smile. "Cool….Thanks, I mean…I'm sorry. And I'm glad that you're talking to me. So have a seat….how are things going at home?"

"Better, actually. My dad is still in complete denial, but my mom actually initiated a whole conversation with me about being gay. She asked a lot of questions about how I knew, when I knew…And I feel like she really listened…It's a start anyways."

"That's great, Tim. Really."

"How was the prom?...I heard you went with Dylan." Tim admitted, reluctantly acknowledging the reality of the situation.

"You heard, eh? I guess there are no secrets at Degrassi…It was great, actually. Dylan surprised me on my front door step when Paige was supposed to pick me up…the best part of it was that my dad came down, and he seemed to be able to face the fact that I was going to go to the prom with a guy," Marco confided excitedly. "You probably don't really want to hear this right now, do you?"

"No…no…it's okay. Just not too many details, okay?"

"No problem." Marco smiled.

On Tuesday evening, Marco met up with Ellie, Paige, Alex, Dylan, and a friend of Dylan's from McGill, to head over to _The Other Team._ The group had agreed that there was no such thing as weeknights the last week of their final year. Loud house music was blaring from the speakers, as they danced surrounded by the shirtless Ken Dolls, lipstick lesbians, leather men, baby dykes, and drag queens that come complete with any Toronto gay bar.

"Marco, this is Steve" Dylan introduced Marco to the fellow hockey player. "Steve just finished first year. He's a great defenseman."

"Great to meet you, Marco…I have heard lots, and I mean lots, about you" Steve smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" Marco smiled widely at Dylan, "The truth, I hope."

"Definitely…brilliant, valedictorian, deep brown eyes, incredible kisser…" Steve flirted playfully.

"Steve!" Dylan blushed. Marco laughed.

"Well, it's pretty cool that Dylan has another gay guy to hang out with on the hockey team. That was definitely not the case at Degrassi."

"You'll have to excuse us, while I steal Marco for a dance." Dylan interrupted wanting to end his embarrassment quickly.

Dylan grabbed Marco's hand, pulling him into his body as the sound of Madonna's lulling beat in _Secret_ began playing. The boys fit their lower bodies together as they began moving to the music, staring into each other's eyes.

_Something's comin' over me…._

When the song finished and Marco looked up from the intense blue eyes (he was pondering if staring itself could be considered a sexual activity), his thoughts were interrupted when he saw Tim's familiar army style hat approaching him.

"Tim! Hey…what are you doing here? I'm glad you came over here…" Marco said, eager to show him that he was serious about friendship.

"Hey Marco,….Dylan," Tim looked down, "Yeah. I wanted to come here again and Jen said she'd go with me."

"Thank goodness for straight women best friends," Marco sympathized, looking at Ellie.

"Hey Tim…that's great that you came," Dylan interjected, knowing that it was important to Marco to make amends with Tim. "You can hang with us. Tim, this is my friend, Steve."

"Hey Tim…nice hat…nice eyes under that hat too" Steve smiled flirtatiously.

"You are such a flirt!" Marco laughed accusingly.

"It..It's okay. I don't mind…" Tim blushed, quickly regretting saying that out loud.

Steve laughed, "Let's dance." Steve moved his hand gently to Tim's waist and began moving slowly to the rhythm of the music.

"Leave it to uninhibited Steve to flirt with the new guy." Dylan mused.

"I think the new guy is feeling pretty good about that right now," Marco noticed happily.

"Come on sexy, we're missing the song." Dylan pulled Marco's body firmly against his, as the electric energy of the music filled the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 4, especially the readers who spent the time to tell me what lines, moments and characters they like (you know who you are!). Overall, I was a bit disappointed that there weren't a few more reviewers. That is a hint for anyone reading…

A few notes about chapter 5 –

My inspiration for using the Evanescence song came from Booncy's video "Bring Marco to life" which can be found in the media section of Psyche's Marco and Dylan fansite. It is incredibly well done and I had to give credit where credit is due.

The 519 is a lesbian and gay community centre in Toronto that holds a weekly youth group (just like they said in the show). I am from Toronto so I know things like this, like the fact that Degrassi is a street in Toronto and not a little town outside of Toronto. It is actually right in the East side of the downtown of our fabulous city.

As you'll soon see, a few of the chapters in this story will be devoted to filling in the spaces of earlier times in Marco's and Dylan's relationship. This is one of them.

I won't be writing again until Sunday, so expect an update sometime early next week. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Make Me Real

Later that night, Dylan drove Steve and Marco home, dropping Steve off first, even though it was out of the way. "Subtle." Marco laughed, as Dylan made up an excuse about wanting to show Marco where Steve lived.

"Good night, cuties. If I didn't know better I'd think you were teenagers anxious to be alone for the first time. Don't do anything I wouldn't do…" Steve sang as he kissed both Dylan and Marco on the cheek and jumped out of the car.

"He's a cutie, Dylan."

"Yeah, I know. He's a great guy… He's the person I confided in about how I was feeling about you. Or more specifically, how I had never stopped feeling about you,…despite my escapades, as you put it. There I was, a McGill hockey star, new school, new life, stuck on his first love…" Dylan paused and looked at Marco, "but he never judged me. Just listened, and well, encouraged me to do something about it."

Marco sat quietly for a moment, "Well,…I'm glad he did" Marco paused for a moment, "Somehow Dylan, I feel like this whole thing is my first time falling all over again…" Dylan's heart raced. He knew that he was the one who had to prove himself to Marco, and he hung on to any indication Marco gave that he might be feeling the same way. He covered the blush by keeping his eyes on the road.

"Only, now I have my eyes wide open." Marco leaned in as Dylan parked the car in Marco's driveway, "oh yeah, and this time, I know exactly how to turn you on…"

Marco playfully climbed on top of Dylan, biting his lips, as he slid one hand underneath Dylan's shirt to feel his broad chest which had once again become so familiar. Dylan pushed Marco back down on his seat, as he attacked his mouth with deep kisses. After what felt like hours of breathless kissing, Dylan finally rose from on top of Marco, "I know you have to go in, and we have to stop, and we're in a cramped car," Dylan sighed, "but Marco, just one thing…"

"Yeah," Marco looked up.

"You always knew exactly how to turn me on."

Marco lay in his bed, Evanescence was playing on his CD player, soaking up the electric feeling in his body. The night's conversations had him thinking about the first time he had experienced the intensity of the chemistry between him and Dylan. He closed his eyes….

Despite their disastrous first date, Dylan was willing to risk Marco not being ready, Marco freaking out, when he kissed Marco behind the fence of the school. Marco remembered the sensation on his mouth, the amazing twinkle in Dylan's eyes, at the first cautious baby step of his experience of what it really meant to be gay.

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me…._

They had a second date for Friday night that Marco both couldn't wait for and thought was approaching much too quickly. "So tonight's the night?" Ellie smiled excitedly, leaning against Marco's locker.

"Yeah," Marco blushed and breathed deeply. "Woh! Ellie, I think I see Dylan down the hall, he's coming this way, quick turnaround!"

"It's okay, Marco. He does go to Degrassi, you know. He is allowed to walk through the grade 10 lockers without giving you notice." Ellie laughed at Marco's nervousness.

"Hey Marco," Dylan smiled widely stopping in front of Marco's locker.

"Hey," Marco smiled back.

"So I was wondering if before we go out tonight…I've got a late afternoon game and I um,…wanted to know if you want to come watch me play. If hockey's not your thing, that's cool-"

"No, no. That'd be great. I'd, um…I want to," Marco looked up at Dylan.

"Great! Paige will sit with you so you don't have to be alone. And then we can head out from there…after I shower of course. Later Marco." Dylan gently touched Marco's shoulder before walking away.

"Later…oh um, Dylan…where are we going?"

Dylan turned around and smiled sheepishly, "it's a surprise."

As Dylan turned the corner, Marco leaned back against his locker and sighed, "Ahh Ellie… I am so falling…"

"That's how it's supposed to feel, Marco," Ellie thought about how she had felt when Sean gently entwined his fingers in hers during Saturday detention, "totally right and totally terrifying at the same time."

Marco sat beside Paige at the game, the excitement of the upcoming date overtaking any interest Marco had in it, except in one star forward. 'I am going out with him?' Marco thought to himself in amazement. He watched Dylan's powerful, graceful moves on the ice. When Dylan scored, Marco thought he saw him turn to him and Paige with a huge smile. 'Was that for me?' Marco wondered at the time. Of course it was.

Marco felt self conscious waiting for Dylan outside the locker room. 'Should I be waiting here? What if he doesn't want the other players to know he's gay?...What if he doesn't want the other players to know he's going out with me? What if-'

"Hey Marco," Marco's racing thoughts were interrupted by a freshly showered, soap scented Dylan, smiling calmly at him, "Marco, this is John and Dave. John and Dave, this is Marco." Dylan said casually.

"Hey Marco. Nice to meet you. Have fun, dude." John said.

Marco relaxed as he and Dylan walked to the car. 'He really is out,' Marco thought to himself, 'and it is totally okay.'

The car ride was casual and calming, interrupted only by the occasional glance at the other person, and the shy smiles of being caught. At one point, Dylan placed his hand on top of Marco's, leaving it there for a few minutes until he needed it to drive. 'Don't take that away!' Marco laughed at his own silly reaction to such a small touch.

"We're almost there," said Dylan, turning the car into the lot.

"No way! Dylan we're not going to-"

"Yup. The beach…where we first met. Well, I guess technically we first met in my parents' minivan on the way to the beach…but anyway, I thought it might be nice, um…to come here again…I don't know, I thought it could be…um,.. romantic." Dylan hesitated worried it was too much for Marco.

"This is amazing, Dylan. I can't believe you did this…for me," Marco's eyes sparkled. 'Did he just use the word romantic?...referring to me and him…I think he did.' Marco shook his head, smiling in disbelief.

"Oh – and thought there was less of a chance of running into your parents here…" Dylan teased. Marco laughed, definitely agreeing.

Marco and Dylan began walking along the warm sand. "So I noticed you that day at the beach, you know?" Dylan confessed, "I even asked Paige if you were gay."

"You did?...I mean, I, um, I noticed you too, but I knew you were gay. How'd you know that I could be?" Marco felt relaxed enough to ask the questions that had been swimming in his head for months now.

"Come on, Marco," Dylan laughed, "I know your gaydar isn't fully developed yet, but you must have known how you were looking at me...Not that I minded," Dylan quickly added, "I was staring right back at you."

"Oh." Marco said, blushing profusely.

As they approached the rocks by the water, Dylan gently took Marco's hand, climbing with him to the open rock at the edge of the water. When they sat down, Dylan left his fingers entwined with Marco's on his lap. "So you know that I haven't dated a guy before, Dylan…and I know you have. What about your past relationships?"

"Well, I have definitely been on dates, but I don't know…there was this one guy from the youth group at the 519 …let me tell you, when you're the only guy out in highschool, you can be desperate to meet other people who are going through the same thing as you…anyways, his name was Scott. He asked me out, and we went on a few dates…"

"What happened?" asked Marco, both interested and slightly worried about being inadequate.

"He was a nice guy and all…good for first kisses, you know?...It is amazing that feeling of 'holy…I am kissing a guy. I have wanted this for so long and it is happening,'" Dylan mused, "But we weren't friends first and well, it just didn't feel like…"

"Like what?"

"Well,…like this." Dylan looked down, amazed at his own openness with Marco.

Marco's heart began racing, as he let his resistance down, "Um Dylan?"

Dylan looked up into Marco's eyes, "Yeah?"

"Speaking of first kisses…," Marco invited.

Dylan smiled at Marco, filled with desire, before he leaned in and kissed his lips. Dylan let this kiss last longer than the first, slightly opening his mouth before pulling apart.

"How was that?" Dylan asked playfully. He was following Marco's lead and loved watching Marco's reactions to each new touch.

Marco stared right into Dylan's eyes, "Umm.. that was great. But, um…more please," Marco asked shyly.

That was all the invitation Dylan needed. Marco's nervous energy dissipated, as he let himself focus on the moment, and they both leaned in this time, as Dylan deepened the kiss.

_Breathe into me and make me real…_

Open mouths, tongues touching, softly at first, as Dylan gently pushed Marco onto his back, and lay partially on top of his body. Teeth, tongue on his neck, as Marco's hands explored Dylan's back. Marco moaned, as their mouths met again, swollen lips, soft tongues. Marco's whole body was hot. He had never felt so alive.

_Wake me up inside…_

"Wow." Marco said half to himself.

Dylan smiled, "you've got the 'I am kissing a guy' look'" he teased.

"No, Dylan. Definitely not…," Marco paused, "I've got the I am kissing Dylan look."

Thinking about that night again two years later, Marco knew he had been right.


	6. Chapter 6

Great reviews for chapter 5, thank you! I want to especially mention luvluv (who I hope will continue with Ace of Hearts soon!), and GuevaraX5452, who give particularly enthusiastic and detailed reviews. I read everybody's, so please keep reviewing. DarcotycoonKatina - I'm about to read your update and promise to review!

Here is chapter 6 – graduation.

Chapter 6: It's the End of the World as We Know It

As the two o'clock start time for Thursday's graduation ceremony rolled around, Marco was anxiously practicing his valedictory speech for anyone who would listen.

"Marco, you're going to be great, hun, don't worry." Paige reassured, as she checked her new outfit in the mirror.

"Easy for you to say," you're not the one who has to make a speech in front of the whole school and everybody's parents."

As Marco peered out in his cap and gown from behind the curtain, he could see his parents sitting three rows back, right in the centre, beaming. He could imagine their chit chat with the parents beside them as they leafed through the program.

'That's our son, Marco Del Rossi, the valedictorian.'

'Oh yes. Very proud.'

Three rows behind his parents and off to the left he could see the Michalchuk parents and Dylan, also discussing the program. Marco took a deep breath, this was it.

"…So of course, while we all came to Degrassi for the fabulous teachers in English, media, chemistry, biology, shop, it was the spaces between classes, navigating the social world of Degrassi, where we really spent our time becoming who we are. This is a school where a student who was determined she could not be the first person to graduate highschool in her family, became the school vice president,.. where mental illness stopped being a taboo subject, and became a catalyzing force for creativity and friendship,… where there are role models for younger students struggling with issues around sexuality – an openly gay hockey player and a gay school president," Marco smiled up at Dylan, hoping his parents could handle his openness, this was his world after all, "In other words, in the unstructured spaces of Degrassi, we were encouraged to learn the power of self respect. And as we take our biology and English notes away to university or college with us next year, I am sure that it is the deeper lesson of figuring out who we are that has truly prepared us for what is to come. I will miss the world of this school, but I am ready to go…Good luck, graduates, and congratulations."

Marco beamed as the applause got louder and as bit by bit, the audience rose for a standing ovation. First, he saw the Michalchuks and Dylan stand, in their characteristically uninhibited way, followed shortly by his parents, who clapped their hands enthusiastically with tears in their eyes. His friends behind him were all cheering his name. He couldn't stop grinning.

As the ceremony ended, and the graduates made their way down to the field to find their waiting parents and friends, Marco felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Marco, sweetheart, you were just amazing," Mrs. Michalchuk smiled proudly, hugging Marco. "We are so proud of you."

Mr. Michalchuk extended his hand, "The best valedictory speech I've heard."

"We're glad our son has such impressive taste in men," Mrs. Michachuk teased Marco, "we hear from Paige that Dylan's come to his senses and that we'll hopefully be seeing lots more of you this summer…"

Marco definitely knew where Paige got her unabashed but well-intentioned curiosity from. Marco had forgotten how much he loved the Michalchuks – their total support of his relationship with Dylan, that they were so relaxed about it, and that they really made an effort to get to know him. He gave her a big hug, "that may just be the case, Mrs. Michalchuk." He smiled, "Oh, I see my parents. I'll catch you later."

Marco's parents waved and ran towards him. "Oh Marco, we are so proud. Such a beautiful and honest speech," his mother had tears in her eyes, as she kissed her son's face.

"Marco, son, you make me very proud. You teach me a lesson today, and I am grateful," His father grabbed him into a warm hug, as Marco's eyes once again welled up.

"Oh Pa, Ma," He seemed not to have any words.

As they chatted on the lawn, he saw Dylan cautiously walking towards them. Marco motioned for him to hurry up and come over. Dylan moved into a quick jog, finally placing his arm around Marco's shoulder, and extending his hand to his parents.

"Mr. Del Rossi, Mrs. Del Rossi, great to see you," Dylan smiled warmly. Then he turned directly to Marco. "Marco, you were incredible," He drew him into his arms, as Marco warmly hugged him back. Forgetting where he was and caught up in the moment, Dylan held on to Marco, " I was so proud of you, you were so courageous and open," Dylan was overwhelmed as he leaned in and kissed Marco firmly on the mouth. They both took a step back, both of them surprised that they were standing in front of Marco's parents.

Then Marco and Dylan both laughed. "Dylan's a little emotional right now," Marco teased.

"Well that's understandable. We are too Marco," His mother smiled supportively.

"Ahh Ma, don't make start to cry again.." Marco looked lovingly at his mother who was so obviously trying to convey her support for his relationship.

Mr. Del Rossi hadn't said anything, but he hadn't run away either, and he seemed to be managing, as Paige and her parents approached them. "Marco, hunny, we're having a graduation barbecue on our patio. You'll join us, I hope," Mrs. Michalchuk extended.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Marco enthused, "is it okay, ma, if I go to Paige and Dylan's?"

"It is your graduation, of course it's okay," his father answered with a smile.

Mrs. Michalchuk looked over, "it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Sally Michalchuk," she warmly extended her hand to Marco's parents, "and this is John."

"Sally, John, very nice to meet you," Mrs. Del Rossi replied enthusiastically, glad to finally be a part of her son's social life, "I am Maria, and this is my husband, Franco".

"Well, we're very pleased to meet you. We just adore Marco and it's always nice to meet the parents who are responsible for such a fine young man."

Mr. Del Rossi couldn't resist smiling at the profuse compliment of his son, "Marco is a great boy, and a great son."

Marco and Dylan smiled approvingly and somewhat disbelievingly at each other.

"All right kids, let's get going. The steaks are waiting to be charred," Mr. Michalchuk exclaimed.

Paige, Dylan, and Marco followed their parents to the car. Dylan grabbed Marco's hand as they walked across the field. Marco squeezed his hand tightly, intertwining their fingers. For the first time he could remember, there was no one in the world that was going to make him want to hide from who he was.


	7. Chapter 7

For those who are asking - I imagine that this story will be 10 chapters (I have ideas for 3 more chapters). I want to finish it before I go away for 3 weeks next Wednesday, so it's up to the reviewers to keep me motivated! I only got 3 review for chapter 6, which wasn't the most juicy chapter but definitely important! So please, if you're reading, send a quick review.

Here's chapter 7. Enjoy!

The Space Between – Chapter 7 – Extraordinary Ordinary

As Marco and Dylan sat on the Michalchuk's porch, chopping vegetables for the salad and Dylan's dad started the barbecue, Dylan's mom yelled from inside, "Kids, why don't you invite some friends over for dessert after supper. Dad and I are going to the Smiths for a few hours and it's your day, you should celebrate."

By this time, Alex had joined them and she and Paige were attempting to bake a cake with Mrs. Michalchuk. "Great, Mrs. Michalchuk – so Paige and I can show off our first attempt at burning a cake" Alex responded with her characteristic sarcasm.

"Alex, it's going to be great," Paige insisted, "my mom's helping us."

"Sounds great, mom," Dylan started for the phone, "I'll call Steve, and what about Ellie and Jimmy, Marco?"

"Yeah – and don't forget Tim if you're inviting Steve," Marco chuckled.

Marco looked up at the scene in front of him – barbecuing dad, baking mom, their kids with their significant others (was he Dylan's boyfriend again? He hadn't decided yet), all hanging out together laughing. Mrs. Michalchuk came and sat down beside Marco.

"Can I help with those tomatoes," she asked.

"Well, I seem to have lost my assistant, so sure….Thanks so much for having me, Mrs. Michalchuk. This is great, and actually, well…"

"Yes hunny"

"You guys, you Michalchuk parents, you're really great…"

Mrs. Michalchuk beamed warmly at Marco, "well, thank you dear…though I can't say that having a barbecue is so unusual to get such notice," she laughed.

"No, really, Mrs. Michalchuk,…I mean, the way you accept Dylan being gay, and me, and our relationship, and now Paige and Alex, and it's all okay…no, not just okay, but like you're actually happy about it,…you're real role models, and I just wish my parents-"

"Marco hunny, we are happy because our kids are happy, but it wasn't always so easy for us…" she interrupted Marco, "we learned a lot from Dylan when he first came out. His unapologetic sense of self. We went through a process to ultimately figure out love is a beautiful thing, in all its forms, and if our kids find it, then who are we to challenge it. I know it's hard when people don't quite get that, but from what I saw and from what Dylan tells me, I think your parents are coming through their process too."

"Yeah, I guess so," Marco sighed.

"And Marco, you probably don't know this, but you taught us a lot too. You were Dylan's first love. You were the first one he brought home not just once, but again and again, until you became a regular at our dinner table, laughing, holding hands, talking. Well, we saw Dylan inlove and we just adored you and then suddenly it was like, what on earth have we been letting ourselves worry about all these years! We didn't just make being here normal for you, you made it normal for us," Mrs. Michalchuk smiled warmly.

"Mom, what are you guys talking about?" Dylan questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, just chatting," she winked at Marco.

Dylan pouted disbelievingly. "Aw, poor Dylan doesn't like being left out of the conversation," Marco teased.

"Okay kids, steaks are ready!" Mr. Michalchuk announced proudly.

Later that evening, friends were sitting around in the Michalchuk's backyard, drinking beer, and enjoying the relaxation of the warm summer night.

"So Marco and my mom were having a little heart to heart," Dylan smiled at the group, "but they wouldn't let me in on the secret."

"Oh, Dylan just hates not knowing what's going on," Marco laughed, "but really, it was no big deal. I told her that she and Dylan's dad were great role models. And you know, how they accepted Dylan, and me, and us," he smiled at Dylan, "and now Paige and Alex. What I didn't expect was when she said that Dylan and I had helped bring them to where they are, because we were always here, hanging out, participating in the family, and just well, being,.." Marco paused, "in love….I guess." Marco looked down blushing at the use of the word. So Did Dylan, "she said that?" he looked shyly sideways at Marco who was sitting beside him.

"Well if you guys aren't just a bit too cute," Steve smiled supportively, "but seriously, that is one impressive thing for a parent of gay kids to say.

Alex was quiet, "Yeah. It's pretty damn cool."

"Definitely." Tim agreed.

Later on, Marco was laughing in a conversation with Jimmy and Hazel, when he felt Dylan's arms wrap around him from behind, "hey babe," he said comfortably.

"Hey," Dylan said excitedly, "check out ten o'clock…"

Marco turned around and noticed Steve leaning over Tim who was against the tree. Marco looked up just as Steve bent down to kiss Tim gently on the lips.

"Wow…not bad at all…Tim's going to be walking on air," Marco turned to Dylan, "from what I can see, that kiss will quickly outdo the lame kiss I gave him that night…" Marco sighed still feeling badly about Tim's first kiss from someone who was focused on someone else.

"It's okay Marco. He's recovered well,…if that's any indication, " Dylan smiled, "um… so would you be interested in, um, following their lead, or actually, um,…following my lead, maybe upstairs to my room…" Dylan beckoned suggestively, pulling Marco after him.

With the slight tipsiness of beer and excitement of graduation, Marco had been waiting for Dylan to ask to be alone with him. He had forgotten that he hadn't been in Dylan's room since well, since last time, and the déjà vu feeling was overwhelming – the trophies, his green comforter, the signed Leafs Jersey pinned to the wall, the picture of him and Marco from the Bollywood Dance – 'he still has that up?' Marco was amazed at the familiarity of the smell of Dylan everywhere, and he was overcome with what was unmistakably and entirely, lust.

Marco pushed Dylan roughly down on the bed, and straddled him as he bit his neck, and then attacked his lips. "Ahhh..Marco," Dylan moaned, entirely surprised but definitely not complaining.

Marco was consumed with desire as he peeled off his own shirt, Dylan's shirt, his pants, Dylan's pants, all the while kissing his neck, his lips, his sexy torso. This wasn't loving sex. "I want to see you naked, Dylan," Marco whispered as he peeled off his boxers, then his own, "and I'm going to turn you on with my touch…" Marco let his desire and instinct guide him, as Dylan melted in his arms.

When they were finished and exhausted, Marco curled up beside Dylan under the blanket, as Dylan played with his hair. The two entangled bodies fell quickly to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

So, as promised, I am continuing my story to complete before I leave next week (one of my true pet peeves about fanfiction are the ridiculous number of unfinished stories!). There are 2 or 3 more chapters. I will be writing more on Friday, but because I only got three reviews for chapter 7, I am only going to update once I get 10 reviews for this chapter. (Yes, a mild threat…it will be written and waiting for you, so let me know you're reading and what you like.)

It is actually because Guevarax5452 said that she liked Steve, that I continued with him (he was originally just going to be a pawn in the one chapter). So you can have an influence…

Chapter 8 – big happenings. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 - Trust 

The summer sun was setting as Marco anxiously got ready for a night out at the Other Team. He had been away with his parents for the weekend, and his body was already missing Dylan's touch which he had quickly become accustomed to again. 'I can't believe I'm so lame…once again,' he laughed to himself, 'three days away and I feel like I'm about to go on a first date.' Marco fixed his hair as he picked up the phone to call Tim. "Hey Tim…Yeah, we got home an hour early so you wanna go now? Cool, I'll meet you in line." Dylan was already at the bar with Steve, and Tim had dinner plans so they had agreed to meet up later and head over together.

Marco and Tim made their way up the stairs into the bar, looking for the McGill hockey players. They walked into the quieter section of the club with tables, when Marco saw the characteristic blond curls seated at a table, peeking out from just behind the wall. As Marco turned the corner, about to surprise Dylan whose back was to him, he stopped in his tracks when he saw who Dylan was sitting with.

"It's great to see you too, Eric."

Marco stepped back behind the wall, his face white as he listened.

"You know we missed you at U of T this year, Dylan. The men at McGill really got lucky…" Eric flirted.

"Yeah, well, I was just on exchange. I'll be back at U of T this year." Dylan answered, ignoring the compliment.

Marco stood slightly in shock behind the wall. Tim stood uncomfortably in front of him.

"Umm…Marco, do you want to leave? I mean…"

"No Tim. Just be quiet, okay?" Marco snapped, "I need to listen to this."

"Well, you're looking as handsome as ever, blue eyes" Eric cooed.

Marco rolled his eyes at Tim, "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"You haven't changed much in a year, have you?" Dylan smiled, somewhat amused.

"And neither have you, I'm happy to say. Still playing hockey, still built, still sexy," Eric reached out his hand to touch Dylan's arm, which Dylan quickly moved away. "You know hunny, I was wondering if you might want to, you know,….dance with me," Eric purred, "and let the evening take us where it may…"

Marco was looking at the ground shaking his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. 'Maybe Dylan hadn't changed at all,... How ironic."

"Look, Eric. There's something you should know. The men at McGill didn't get lucky, as you put it…" Dylan paused, "Eric, I'm in love with Marco,…and I have been since he and I first broke up. I spent most of my year at McGill missing him, and I came back to Toronto to be with him. And now, well,…we're trying to work things out. And it's definitely me who has to do the work. But I'm willing."

Marco looked up at Tim in relieved shock, and Tim gave Marco a huge supportive smile. 'Did he just say he was in love with me?'

"So anyways, much as it's nice to see you, Eric. I belong to someone else. Even if he doesn't yet belong to me."

"That's so sweet, Dylan. I could always tell you had a soft spot for Marco…" Eric leaned into Dylan, "But that didn't stop you last time…" he flirted suggestively.

Dylan rolled his eyes, "Eric, you don't get it do you? I don't have a soft spot for Marco. I love him. And yeah, you're right. It didn't stop me last time, but it should have-"

Eric pouted interrupting, "Oh come on, blue eyes.."

"No….And don't call me that... I know this is hard for you to grasp so I'm going to spell it out for you. I don't want to fool around with you, or be with you or with anyone else for that matter. There is only one person-"

Dylan stopped abruptly as he felt warm lips kissing his neck – "What the-" His words were swiftly cut off as Marco moved to straddle his lap, forcefully kissing him with a new intensity, almost knocking over his chair. When Dylan realized who it was, shocked, he wrapped his arms protectively around Marco, holding him firmly to his body.

"Dylan…" Marco shook his head in disbelief at the situation.

"Marco…how long have you been here?" Dylan's face was flushed with guilt.

"Long enough to hear-"

"Marco, I didn't-"

"I know…," Marco's eyes were shining mischievously, "What I was going to say is, long enough to know that there is only one person I want to be with-"

"What?" Dylan looked at Marco not believing what he was hearing, especially given his now dumbfounded company sitting across the table.

"You don't get it do you?" Marco mimicked, "So I guess I'll have to spell it out for you. I wanna dance with you, and fool around with you, and make love to you… These last few weeks have been awesome, but I was still holding back. So I guess I need to thank, well,… Eric, actually" Marco paused, looking sideways at Eric with a pitying but not entirely unfriendly look, before turning back to Dylan. "Dylan, you asked for a second chance that day at school. So…you've got one." Marco leaned down and kissed Dylan softly on the mouth. "Now come on blue eyes," Marco whispered in his ear, "let's dance. Marco got up from Dylan's lap and gently pulled Dylan up.

"Alright hunny. I get it now." Eric said half to himself, entirely embarrassed, somewhat moved, and somewhat amazed by what had just happened.

Dylan looked back at him, and calmly nodded, "Good."

Dylan grabbed Marco's hand as Marco led him to the dance floor.

Dylan wrapped his arms around Marco. "Did you really hear all that?...Wait…What are you doing here anyways. I didn't expect you for at least another half hour."

"I know. We got home early so we decided to meet early and surprise you…Well, I guess I was the one who was surprised... And yeah, I really heard it…And despite the two minutes of torture – seriously Dylan, if he called you blue eyes one more time, I honestly thought I was going to throw up - I'm really glad I did hear… You blew me away," Marco blushed in a moment of vulnerability.

"Well,…I meant it." Dylan looked into Marco's eyes.

Marco took a deep breath. "I love you too…Dylan," Marco whispered in his ear, as he put his head down on Dylan's shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling the dance.

The music picked up as the four boys danced together, casually flirting in a way particular to a group of gay friends.

"You know Marco, I can't believe this is me here," Tim confessed, "at a gay bar, with gay friends, and with a guy I'm at least making out with somewhat routinely."

Marco smiled, "I'm so proud of you Tim…really. I don't mean that in a patronizing way. I mean, it's so great to see you with Steve. You seem confident, open,.. totally cute," Marco flirted playfully.

"Really?...I mean, the first time he kissed me at Dylan's barbecue, Marco…I didn't feel so confident. I honestly thought I was going to faint."

Marco laughed, "But you didn't-"

"No. And then I just got into and…wow." Tim sighed.

"Ahem…are you flirting with my current crush?" Steve interrupted, "'cause Marco, I think after what just happened, you better make Dylan's turning Eric down worth it."

"He's all yours, Steve," Marco stepped back as Steve took Tim's hands, "And by the way," Marco added, "I guarantee you hunny, I am definitely worth it."

Marco and Dylan began to dance again, as they watched as Steve began kissing Tim's neck. "Who would have thought, eh?" said Dylan, "Tim is getting some action…"

"Yeah. I think Steve is just what Tim needs – uninhibited, unapologetically gay, willing to make the first move," Marco laughed, "because I think Tim is more than willing to follow the lead."

Dylan and Marco went to get a drink and made their way to the 'chill out' couch room beside the dance floor. "Oh hey, I know that guy from a few years ago," Dylan looked up, "Dave, hey – what's going on? Nice to see you, man."

"Hey Dylan. Long time no see…Oh this is Matt," he introduced the guy holding on to his arm, "Matt, this is Dylan Michalchuk. We met years ago at the 519 youth group."

"Hey Matt. Yeah, and this is," Dylan looked at Marco, "my boyfriend, Marco."

Marco smiled widely at Dave and Matt before they walked away, laughing at himself, 'they must really think I'm abnormally happy to meet them.'

As Dylan put his arm around Marco, Marco relaxed back into Dylan's chest. With his lips so close to Dylan, he unconsciously leaned in and began kissing his neck. As Dylan started getting aroused, he pushed Marco down on the couch, climbing on top of him, and gently began kissing his mouth, "I love you, Marco," he breathed, deepening their kiss with his soft tongue.

The unrestrained sexuality of a gay bar let anyone inside engage in entirely inappropriate displays of affection, so entirely appropriate in the situation. There was another couple making out on the couch beside them, and a couple of shirtless men kissing in the corner, as people walked in and out, and the music blared. Dylan's hands began roaming over Marco's body, he could feel his chest, his legs, his butt through his clothes. Dylan could feel Marco get hard as they clawed at each other. When they paused for a breath, Marco opened his eyes and looked up at the humour of the scene of the public displays surrounding them, of which they were apart. "You know what, Dylan?" Marco breathed contentedly, "I love being gay."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the fantastic reviews! Luvluv deserves particular mention because she has faithfully reviewed each chapter in great detail and the reviews are much fun to read.

A few comments – many reviewers have said that they love the confident Marco in the story. In my humble opinion, it is not me who wrote the confident Marco – the Marco on Degrassi is actually an incredibly confident, empowered character! I often find that I don't like stories where he is portrayed as a wimp because they don't feel consistent with the character to me. If you watch the Episode, "Moonlight Desires" (which despite the fact that Dylan and Marco break up in this episode, is one of my fave Marco episodes), you will see Marco shift. He accepts himself, what he needs from a partner, and won't take anything less. He continues to be an independent and strong character all through season 5. (even before season 5, it takes confidence and guts to come out in highschool. No wimp could do it).

This is likely the second last chapter. Soon we will see how the story really unfolds as Marco and Dylan will both be back for season 6. Yay!

Chapter 9 – There's a first time for everything

Marco was sitting down to dinner with his parents later in the week, casually chatting about the upcoming World Cup with his dad. When his mom sat down she interrupted, "Marco, hunny, I was thinking of making your favourite chicken cacciatore tomorrow night for dinner…"

"Great…sounds good, Ma," Marco replied, slightly confused at the advance announcement of a regular dinner.

"And I thought maybe you would like it if Dylan came over for dinner too…you know, I don't think he's had my chicken cacciatore before…"

"Wha – are you serious, Ma? Pa?" Marco couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Marco, we talked about it. I think it's time that we got to know Dylan better if he is your, um, you know – "

Marco was going to finish her sentence for her but then paused, wanting to hear if his mom was actually comfortable with the word.

"Your boyfriend." She finished with relief.

"Wow. Ma, I would love to invite Dylan for dinner. If you guys really mean it….And yeah, he is my boyfriend again," Marco looked at his father, "and things are going really well, actually. But do you really mean this? Pa?"

Marco's father looked down and then up again. "Marco. I still don't totally understand this. I mean, why don't you like girls…your friends, Paige, Ellie – they are beautiful girls…but you don't like them? I don't get this, Marco."

"No, Pa. I don't like them. Well, I do, of course, just not that way…and yes, they are beautiful…but I'm gay, Pa. I know you know that. Just like Ellie liked Sean, and you fell in love with Ma, and Paige liked Spinner, that's how I feel about Dylan. I know that's not how you want it to be. But that's how it is…That's who I am."

"Marco, would you change it if you could?...I don't know if you can…but would you?" Marco's dad pleaded.

Marco looked sadly into his dad's eyes, "Dad, it can't be changed, so ultimately the question is unanswerable. But I'm going to answer you anyways, because I want you to hear this," Marco looked down, breathed and looked directly at his dad, "Dad, I would not change who I am. I would not change being gay even if I could. I love who I am, my friends, my family," he looked at his Ma, "and I have Dylan again. And he loves me. The only thing I would change, Pa, the only one thing I wish would be different, is for people to accept me being gay without them wishing that it wasn't the case…Do you know how much it hurts to be rejected by someone you love for who you are?"

"Oh Marco," his dad shook his head, his eyes raw with emotion, "I don't wanna hurt you, son. But I am an old fashioned man,…so please, …forgive my need for time…Your mama, she is very persuasive. And I am learning to accept this…So if your mama wants Dylan to try her chicken cacciatore, who am I to deny someone your mama's cooking?" he smiled, "Dylan likes soccer? Maybe we can talk about soccer."

"Thanks for talking about it this time, dad. I love you…And I'm sure Dylan will be excited to have Mama's cooking, I talk about it all the time after all," Marco's mom beamed from the side, "And of course Dylan likes soccer, dad. He's a total sports fan…" Marco's speech got quicker with excitement, as he started making his way for the phone, dialing Dylan's number, "And we can talk about soccer, hockey, food, whatever….he's just a person," Marco smiled warmly at his parents, shaking his head at his dad's nervousness.

"Hey Babe. What's up?...You will never believe this…My mom is making chicken cacciatore tomorrow-"

"No! Shocking…"

"No. shut up…Listen. She's making chicken cacciatore because she wants you to try my favorite Del Rossi dish…" Marco paused, waiting for the information to sink in.

"Are you saying that…are you going to bring me leftovers when you come over tomorrow night?"

"Very funny. Dylan, my parents are inviting you to dinner with us tomorrow night…Yeah, just the four of us…Yeah, they still know I'm gay…Yeah, and they know that you're my boyfriend. My mom even used the word to describe you – 'if Dylan's your boyfriend we think it's time we got to know him better.'"

"Wow, Marco. I am amazed….Of course, I'll come,…what should I wear?...what should I bring?..." Dylan answered nervously.

"You're worse than my dad," Marco laughed, "don't worry, Dylan. I'll be there too…'kay. Love you beautiful. Talk to you later. Bye."

Later that night, Marco crawled into bed, dialing Dylan's number. They had started talking almost nightly, when they couldn't be together, usually chatting until one of them almost fell asleep lulled by the other's voice.

"Hey babe," Dylan answered, "I was hoping it was you….I just got into bed too. Yeah, tomorrow's going to be pretty crazy. I will definitely be on my best behaviour…hey, are you still coming over after dinner to hang out with Paige and Alex…yeah 'cause my parents are going to be away for the weekend, and we'd have,…you know, …privacy."

"Yeah, definitely still coming. I hadn't forgotten. You, me, your bed, no parents….I can't wait 'til we both have dorm rooms this year…," Marco sighed, frustrated.

"Yeah," Dylan laughed, "But then there won't be any excitement in having our own space anymore.Do you remember when I first got my dorm room at U of T?"

"Totally," Marco nodded to himself, "Before we had your room, we couldn't…you know…but maybe I hadn't been ready to anyways. But wow, it was pretty awesome when it finally happened…actually, when each part of it finally happened…" Marco insinuated.

"I'm blushing right now." Dylan said, remembering their many firsts crammed in a single bed in his dorm room. Then, a little more boldly, Dylan asked, "what was your favourite time?"

Marco laughed at the question, "Gotten over your shyness, eh?...Well, I guess I can answer that then… it was all so intense for me, so many firsts…I think the sexiest time for me was when we were first naked together, and when you know…you went down on me for the first time," Marco whispered now blushing.

They were both quiet, remembering the night a few weeks after Marco had been elected President of Degrassi, had come out to his mom, and had told his parents he was sleeping at Spinner's to study. Marco was incredibly happy, out, confident, with the hot undergrad student he was beginning to love. They had been making out on Dylan's bed, shirts off, breathing heavy, when Marco started to undo the button on Dylan's jeans.

Dylan stopped him – "Marco babe, I have to confess that I am incredibly turned on right now. And um, if you wanna stop where we normally do,…which is totally fine, completely fine-"

"No Dylan. I want to…" Marco looked up with his big brown eyes at Dylan, cheeks pink, "to,um…want you to take your clothes off. And um, …I'll take mine off too…but only if you want to," Marco quickly added.

"Are you kidding, Marco?" Dylan fiercely kissed Marco's mouth as he helped him slide off his own jeans, followed by Marco's. Their bare legs intertwined as each could feel the other's excitement. When Dylan sensed that Marco was not going to make the next move, he began to slowly push down Marco's boxers, "you can stop me, you know?" Dylan whispered.

"I know," Marco gazed up at him, "but I won't." As Marco kicked his boxers off, he quickly removed Dylan's boxers, as they lay naked together for the first time.

"You're beautiful, Marco." Marco blushed under the intensity in Dylan's gaze, as Dylan looked at him. Then he looked at Dylan, and his amazing body.

"Dylan, you're perfect,…And I am so blushing," Marco admitted.

"No shyness, okay?" Dylan lay on top of Marco, as they kissed deeply, exploring each other's bodies, hands on backs, squeezing butts, tongue on neck, stomach. It wasn't planned, but before either one of them thought about it, Dylan kissed lower, slowly putting Marco into his mouth.

"Wow…Dylan…feels so good, don't stop," Marco breathed heavily.

Dylan didn't.

Marco remembered feeling that amazing sensation between tears of happiness and complete laughter that only comes with a significant first. He and Dylan had been sitting quietly on their respective phones for a few seconds.

"Yeah, definitely an amazing Marco and Dylan moment," Dylan agreed, "That was one of the first times I saw that despite your initial nervousness,… and your newbie status…you actually really aren't so self conscious,…and that you are undeniably both sexy and sexual" Dylan smiled, "I love that about you, Marco."

"I probably showed that to you again on top of the car, eh?" Marco teased.

"Definitely. I was like, 'is this Marco - french kissing me in broad daylight in front of the school?' And then it was like 'of course. This is of course who you were going to become once you were totally out. You weren't going to let the world treat you differently than everybody else."

Marco smiled. Dylan saw him…and understood him. "I love you babe."

"I love you too, Marco."


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter of my first story and the longest too...I have loved writing it and I hope you've enjoyed reading. Please review to encourage me to write more in the future. Thank you to the loyal reviewers.I would love to hear from even more of you.

Just curious - have any of the other Darco writers besides the ones who've reviewedbeen reading (whose names I only know from their stories - KaitlinBell, 4thmonththankyou, anjel919etc...). Would be interested in your thoughts.

Thanks again for making this so much fun!

Chapter 10: The Power of Truth

Marco was helping his mom chop vegetables for the salad, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Marco ran quickly to the door, excited but nervous.

"Dylan's here. It's about time. I am getting very hungry," Marco's dad huffed from the living room.

"Dad, he's five minutes _early_," Marco rolled his eyes as he past him, "relax, okay?"

Marco opened the door to the familiar blue eyes, again holding flowers. "Hey Marco," Dylan kissed him quickly on the lips, "this time these aren't for you." Marco smiled as he brought Dylan into the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Del Rossi-"

"Dylan – so nice to see you. I am so very happy that you could come. For me? Oh so thoughtful…Marco, look at these flowers that Dylan brought. Beautiful!" Marco's mom beamed.

"Yeah,…he is," Marco said quietly, smiling at Dylan.

"Why don't you two boys go get me some fresh basil from the garden?" Mrs. Del Rossi motioned for the back door.

"You grow your own herbs?" Dylan looked around the beautiful vegetable and herb garden in Marco's back yard.

"My mom does…And I hope to one day." They began picking the basil.

"Dylan, …um, thanks for coming…it really means a lot to me…And, well, …I'm sorry in advance for anything my dad might say-"

"Marco, don't worry…it means a lot to me to be here…And remember, we both know that questions about being gay are always better than being afraid to talk about it," Dylan reassured.

As the smell of the roasting chicken, garlicky bruschetta, and thick red wine filled the dining room, the family sat down and started to relax.

"You routing for the Oilers this year in the Stanley Cup?" Marco's dad started his favourite topic. Marco breathed easier, sports was always safe. Good topic, next we can move on to soccer…

"Of course. The only Canadian team left. The key to winning, I think will be..."

Marco tuned out, enjoying his red wine, smiling at his mom and at the four of them sitting together.

"So let me ask you something Dylan," Marco's dad continued, "You like sports, you are a great hockey player, you not, you know, that funny way, at all, but you don't like girls?"

"Pa!" Marco cut him off, "Please, we've been through this."

"It's okay, Marco," Dylan gently took his hand under the table, "No, Mr. Del Rossi. You're right, I don't. I like Marco…And well, I know this is still new to you. So I just wanted to thank you and Mrs. Del Rossi for having me for dinner. It means a lot to Marco, and well, to me too."

Marco's dad nodded begrudgingly, knowing the situation wasn't going to change, but also impressed with Dylan's politeness.

"It's our pleasure, Dylan," Marco's mom chimed in, "It was very hard for me last time you were dating to not know you at all…I don't want that to be the case this time. We know Marco cares about you, and we want you to feel like you can come over here and feel comfortable."

Marco smiled warmly at his mom. "Thanks ma. We will, …I mean …I hope Dylan and I will be together for a while, and…well, we'll spend time here as long as it's okay with you."

"More than okay," Marco's mom smiled.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, as the red wine relaxed everyone, and the conversation flowed over coffee and tiramisu. They went through World Cup predictions, how to grow a vegetable garden, Dylan's university courses, and every now and then Marco or Dylan was brave enough to discreetly place a hand on the other's thigh, or on the back of the other's chair. Everything was totally and utterly normal. 'This is what it must be like to be straight, and to bring your significant other to dinner for the first time….But I'm not straight! Look at my traditional Italian parents hanging out with my boyfriend…' Marco's heart felt open and full of love for his family.

"Thank you both so much for having me," Dylan said as he and Marco got ready to leave for his house, "Everything was so delicious, Mrs. Del Rossi…I hope you'll have me for chicken cacciatore again."

"Oh no, Dylan – next time we'll have to have you for my mushroom lasagna, maybe next week?" Mrs. Del Rossi smiled hopefully.

"Okay, Ma,…we'll see," Marco laughed as he thought to himself, 'now let's not go overboard.'

As Dylan parked in his driveway and got out of the car, Marco skipped around to his side and wrapped him in a bear hug. "I can't believe we did that! Dylan…I mean…I've always felt like that at your house, but with my Italian parents…I swear, I was thinking to myself that this is how straight people must feel….And you were so great with my dad…How could he resist your gentlemanly politeness, …and of course, your undeniable butch masculinity."

"You think I'm butch?" Dylan laughed.

"Oh please Dylan, you are the definition – built, boyish, athletic…only the finest tuned gaydar would know-"

"Yeah, by the way I only gaze at the shirtless men at the beach…really, doesn't take much to figure me out."

"You better only be gazing at one shirtless guy at the beach…" Marco flirted.

When they went inside, they saw Paige, Alex, Ellie, and Craig seated on the floor in the living room, beer and chips being passed around. "Craig!" Marco exclaimed.

"Hey man,…I'm back for the summer," Craig stood up, hugging Marco while reaching over to shake Dylan's hand.

"This is such a great surprise!" Marco smiled and glanced at Ellie.

"And I see I'm not the only one with surprises," Craig insinuated, eyeing Dylan's arm around Marco.

Marco blushed as a force of habit. "Yeah," he chuckled, "Dylan and I are back together, it appears." He smiled up at Dylan.

"It appears?" Dylan mocked, "Yeah Craig, just to clarify, it's not just appearances. We are, in fact, back together," Dylan added protectively.

"Well then I'm sure you two would love to join us in our childish game of truth or dare?" Craig invited.

Marco and Dylan looked at each other. "What the hell, why not? We've had enough red wine and our secrets are out," Marco answered.

"But one condition - all dares of a sexual nature are same sex only…or…ummm…well, opposite sex in the case of Craig and Ellie.," Dylan warned.

"Don't worry, dude. I won't try to kiss Marco again," Craig laughed, "Ellie's really much prettier." Craig smiled at Ellie.

Ellie turned bright red and quickly replied, "prettier than Marco, Craig. Wow! You must really think I'm HOT."

The sarcasm flowed from her words, but Marco smiled widely at her anyways. 'You know he just gave you a compliment Ellie. Stop with that self deprecation," Marco's look pointed at her.

"Okay, truth!" Paige started enthusiastically. Marco was the first to ask a question.

"When's the first time you realized that you were attracted to girls?"

"When Alex kissed me, of course…Well, actually, that's not totally true. When we were dancing together at the movie release party, it was totally sexy, but I didn't really let myself think anything about it, I just let myself enjoy it. But then, when Alex kissed me – well, I freaked out. I couldn't stop thinking about it –" she smiled at Alex, "and well, it took me some time to give into it, and well, …here we are," she grabbed Alex's hand.

The room was filled with characteristically sarcastic yet sincere "awws" and "how cutes".

"Okay, Ellie – truth or dare?"

"You know I'm going to say dare…so what do I do?" Ellie was never much one for disclosing secrets.

"Kiss the person that you most want to kiss in this room…in exactly the way you want to," Paige dared.

"Well, Paige – I've got two guys who don't like girls, and two girls…but wait, I'm straight…so that leaves me with one person. I wonder who that is? – obvious who you had in mind" Ellie rolled her eyes, smiling internally at the situation set up by Paige. As for how she would kiss him, "Well, Craig, I've had enough wine tonight….so what the hell," she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. When she felt that he wasn't resisting at all, she gently slid her tongue in his mouth, briefly touching his before breaking apart, "everyone happy now?" Ellie challenged her friends.

"Ellie – I didn't know you had such guts!" Marco exclaimed.

"Of course you did, Marco. Now it's your turn."

"Okay, dare," Marco chose easily, knowing Dylan would be the object of the dare.

"Kiss the part of Dylan you most like to kiss," Ellie varied the dare given to her.

Marco laughed as he leaned over to Dylan, "lucky for the audience that it's in plain view," Marco pressed his lips against the spot on Dylan's neck that had rarely gotten lighter than a pale pink in the last month. Marco playfully sucked the spot for a couple of seconds before they both laughed. "Okay enough gay erotica…Alex your turn."

"Well if you've had enough gay erotica, I better choose truth."

"How did you figure out that you were lesbian? I mean,…not that you liked girls, but that you only like girls? Was it gradual or was there a moment?" Marco was always fascinated with coming out stories.

Paige and Alex looked at each other, blushing. "Well, Paige knows this already, but well, this is tell it like it is, right?...So, well, I've had sex with three guys and with Paige. Okay, no need to gasp, Dylan. Yes, your sister has sex. But well, I never, you know….I never really got into it so much let's say, until well, until I was with Paige. Okay?" Alex disclosed as openly as she could. "Your turn, Dylan."

"Okay, truth."

"How many guys have you had sex with?" Alex asked bluntly.

Dylan blushed, knowing this had been area of conflict for him and Marco. "Well, what kind of sex do you mean? I mean, there are lots of kinds of sex for me, not just one."

Dylan could see Marco turning red with a hint of sadness behind his eyes.

"Okay, I'll clarify. I mean intercourse. How many guys have you had intercourse with, Dylan?"

"Well,…I can answer that question," Dylan looked right at Marco who was bracing for the answer, "One."

The room was silent with impressed looks. Marco was stunned and looked up at Dylan smiling with just a hint of tears in his eyes. 'Only me?' Marco's look made every time Dylan had turned one of his escapades down from this intimate yet fun activity absolutely worth it.

By the time the group had gone their separate ways, Craig had been given the same dare as Ellie, and had equally playfully kissed her back, only intensifying the depth of the kiss in a mock competition with her. Ellie was glowing.

"Did you see the look on Ellie's face after Craig kissed her?" Marco asked Dylan as they entered his room. Marco told his parents that the group was crashing at Dylan's which was only somewhat untrue.

"Lots of chemistry happening there…And here," Dylan wrapped his arms around Marco as Marco closed the door to the room.

"Dylan – " Marco began, "You were neverwith anyone else since we were together?...I am blown away once again…Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think that I was making it up to get you back, or to use it to prove to you how I feel about you. Because even if I had been with other people, it still wouldn't change how I feel about you. But it's a choice I made – and of all my choices, that one was the right one…And now you know."

Marco reached up and kissed Dylan on the mouth, softly at first, then deeply as Dylan took off his shirt, followed by his own. "I love you Dylan," Marco moaned as he pulled off Dylan's boxers and ran his hands along the length of Dylan's body. They lay naked, kissing deeply, slowly exploring the groove between Dylan's pecs, the birthmark on Marco's right side, the soft spot on Dylan's back, the tuft of hair under Marco's lip.

"Dylan – tonight's answer not being the reason but an added bonus, I want to make love to you tonight,... if you're ready…" Marco asked desire filling his eyes and body.

"I love you Marco," Dylan sighed as he reached for the condoms in his night table drawer. "I really have been waiting to be with you, and now, well, you know for just how long…"

Marco slipped on a condom and slowly entered Dylan, holding him tightly, kissing his neck, turning him on with his touch. Moans, bites, sighs, groans, and ultimately release left Marco and Dylan lying in each other arms.

They were wrapped around each other, and there was almost no space left between.


End file.
